He L eft Me
by lolfunnygirl
Summary: Edward left bella but not without leaving something with her please read i promise sounds so much better if you read it


**hey, guys this is my first story i hope you like it. i know its a story about breaking dawn but its good i swear. ill be working on it.**

**twilight does not belong to me it belonges to the great auther stephine meyer!1**

I never thought he would leave me. Defenseless….

I heard someone, someone that was not him. I was dying because of my baby.

He was considerate, he knew that I had to live because of what I have, a precious living child.

He whispered to me, "I'll save you." And for that I was eternally grateful.

2 months earlier

It was the night of graduation, I was nervous. What will I do in collage? What do I want to be?

My father Charlie, he said I was getting old. I worry I won't be enough for Edward when I get older. I know it.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of cold arms going around my waist. I sighed an leaned my head on his chest. He chuckled "are you happy"?

"What, of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you seem worried" he said.

I'm not. Edward looked at me skeptically.

I'm fine. I told him.

Ok. He said still looking at me.

Bella? My dad yelled. It's time to go.

I'll meet you there love. Edward said.

Ok. I was about to go until Edward turned me around and kisses me.

The kiss was slow, but then as we got more into it. It became more passionate and heavy. He kissed me with more urgency. He remembered that I needed to breath and began to kiss my neck. He kept kissing my neck. I was about to kiss his lips again but he stopped me.

See you there. He told me.

I stood there until Charlie came up and said its time to go bells.

Ok I said. We drove there and I had to wait in line for my robe.

I kept thinking. Why did he stop? Why did Edward stop?

Feeling

I congratulate the class of 2010! Every one threw their hats in the hair.

I smiled when I heard those words. Just as I was about to look for Edward. I saw him, looking right at me with smiles. I came up to him. "Hey" I said.

"Hi love" he murmured.

"Now I'm very happy" I reminded him. He chuckled. Just as it looked like he was going to kiss me. I got pulled into a hug from Alice.

"Bella"! She screamed. She tried to get me to happy dance with her. When I didn't respond she pouted. Aww, Alice don't do that. She kept pouting. I sighed finally giving up. Ok and started to jump up and down. She squealed. "Yay" and she joined me.

"Alice I think she had enough" laughed Jasper.

"Thank you" I sighed.

I saw my father coming close to me. "Hey bells" congratulations. I smiled. "Thanks". Are we going out to dinner? My father asked. I laughed at myself, I think he just asked that so he wouldn't have to cook for me tonight.

"Sure" I laughed. 'What' he asked curiously. "Nothing". Nothing at all.

I turned my head to see Edward again. Smiling he came up to me and he leaned in and kissed me. "Now that I have you all to myself" he said. "What"? I laughed.

"Well I was wondering when you were done with dinner with your Charlie, you could come over to my house." "If you wanted to". Edward suggested.

I thought about it. Well I bet my father was just going to watch sports like he always does. "Sure" I said. "What time"?

"Whenever you're done" he said smiling. "What are you smiling at"? I wondered.

Nothing. Nothing at all. He repeated my words. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bells". Charlie said. "Coming" I turned my head again.

"I'll see you when you come" Edward smiled. He turned to go away from me. I turned around to see my dad right there in front of me. He had a knowing expression. "What?" I looked at him. Mmmmhhhhmmm. he said. He walked away, he looked over his shoulder to look at me. "You coming Bella?"

"Yeah" I murmured.

As Charlie and I were at the restaurant I couldn't help but wonder what was with Edward. First he was kissing me nonstop, then said he had to go, and last he said come over to his house tonight with no one there.

"Bella"! I got out if my questions and saw my dad looking at me a little annoyed. "Yeah sorry, what?" "I said we need to talk about you and Edward." O great what about this time, I thought.

"You and Edward have been pretty close lately and I just want to make sure you're making the proper precautions." What was he talking about? Then it got to me. SEX. O god my father is talking to me about sex.

"Umm dad. You don't have to talk about it. I mean I've already heard that before." "That was before you and Edward got close now was it."

"Dad I get it you want me to be careful and trust me I am." "Ok enough with this ok let's just eat." He chuckled "ok let's eat."

When it was almost time to leave for Edward's house, I heard a soft knock on the window. I turned my head to see Alice there with a big smile.

O god, I thought. I came to open the window and she stepped in. "Hi Bella." She smiled. "Hey." I saw a bag behind her. "What is that Alice?" She smiled wider. "Something." I looked at her, I turned my head. "Ok I'll tell you" she squealed. She gave me the bag. "Open it." As I did. I saw something in there. Lingerie? Then I realized. Tonight Edward and I were going to have sex. Oh god.

I looked at Alice. "Really?" she nodded very fast. " but im not ready yet I mean what happens if it hurts." I stuttered. Alice put her hands on my shoulders . " Bella calm down you'll be fine I promise."

I finally calmed down and realized that when I was with Edward I felt safe we'll be fine I thought to myself. Alice put me out of my thoughts " ok so here are the bags of goodies" she giggled. See you left and then I got a call from Edward.

"Hello"? I answered. " hey were are you" he asked.

"Oh im coming just finished packing for the "sleepover"." He chuckled ok see you soon ok? "yeah" I replied. "ok love you." He said. I smiled "love you too." Then he hung up.

After putting the "goodies" in my backpack. I ran down stairs and said to my dad "hey dad, I'm going to sleepover with Alice." " ok honey see you tomorrow."

Then I got into my car and drove as I was driving I thought about what will happen? I tried not to think about what would happen because I didn't want to freak out more than I already am.

When I got down the driveway to the cullens I saw Edward there looking nervous and then when he meet my eyes he changed his expression. As I got out he was there and he picked me up and kissed me when I couldn't breathe anymore he let go chuckling.

"your late love" he smiled. " sorry traffic" I blushed. He laughed nervously. " you ok Edward?" I asked already knew why though. " just fine he replied." "let's go upstairs" he suggested. " ok" I said.

As we made our way upstairs i suddenly got nervous whats it going to be like? as i walked in the room i was astonished. there was candles everywhere it looked so amazing. then i heard edward clear his throught. what do you think? he asked nervously.

"this is amazing." i gasped. he smiled happly. when i saw the bed i couldnt help but laugh nervously. " are you ok?" he asked. " yeah im fine" i replied.

then he started looking around. " um do you wanna sit?" he asked. i looked at him. "um sure." as I sat down he leaned down to kiss me. we kept kissing and then it got more hot and lustful.

wait...

Edward stoped and looked straight at me. " what's wrong"?

Well that was the question that I was wondering what was wrong?

"Nothing just that... never mind" .

Edward then just looked frustrated. "Tell me please, it drives me crazy not knowing what your thinking."

I wanted to tell Edward about Alice and I's conversation this afternoon. But i didn't want to ruin today, tonight. then I thought i already ruined it. I took a deep breath.

" Alice told me today that she had a vision, we were going to have sex and she wanted me to know." I said nervoulsy.

Edward didn't say anything for about 5 seconds. Instead of going mad of what i was saying he started to laugh.

wait a second " why are you laughing?" i asked confused.

he stoped " because Bella, i knew that she was going to tell you but i thought i have been more carefull and kept her away from you."


End file.
